The Hidden Truth
by hproksmyworld
Summary: Ginny returns to Hogwarts after a quiet summer to begin her sixth year. But with Ron dating Hermione, Voldemort's whereabouts unknown and getting closer to a certain Harry Potter, this is a year she will remember. HG, RH. RR!


**Disclaimer: **Hmm…am I a hugely talented author who has written a world famous series of books that have captivated children and adults alike? No. Do I own any of these fantastic, well-constructed characters? No. I'm just a fan who wants to write a story about her brilliant characters.

**Summary: **Ginny returns to Hogwarts after a quiet summer to begin her sixth year. But with Ron dating Hermione, Voldemort's whereabouts unknown, lots of Quidditch and getting closer to a certain Harry Potter, this is a year she _will_ remember. H/G, R/H. R/R!

**The Hidden Truth**

It was the beginning of a new term and as usual, London Station was bustling with busy students and parents dressed in muggle clothes making their way through the brick wall to the Platform while Muggles walked by completely unaware.

In the crowd, stood a family of four with distinct red hair waiting in a queue to enter the platform. The father pushed a trolley containing two large trunks and the mother fussed around her daughter and son making sure they were prepared to leave.

"Mum" groaned Ron peering about consciously as she gave him a hug, "We've still got five minutes till the train leaves."

"Oh stop moaning Ron!" snapped Mrs Weasley, "You got up on the wrong side of bed this morning."

"I don't think that's it mum," smiled Ginny, "He misses Hermione, he hasn't seen her all holiday."

"Shut up," Ron muttered, his ears turning a light shade of pink.

"Is Hermione your girlfriend, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked her son, interested.

"Yes mum, she is," said Ron, giving Ginny a dirty look. He knew his mum wouldn't drop the subject unless he changed it, quick.

"We better get moving," Ron pointed out, "Let's go."

The Weasleys made their way through the brick wall and arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters where they met Hermione and Harry waiting for them.

"Ron!" called Hermione giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I've missed you, I would've met up with you during the summer it's just I had to go to Spain with my parents."

"I've missed you too," Ron whispered, his ears more red than usual.

Harry said hi to Ron and Ginny. He noticed both Weasleys had grown slightly taller over the holidays especially Ron.

"Let's find a good compartment on the train," suggested Ginny.

After saying goodbye, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione entered the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment at the front of the train.

Soon, the whistle blew and the train left the platform gathering speed, leaving a trail of billowing smoke in its path.

& - & - & - & - &

It was two hours since they'd left London and the group had eaten lunch. Ron and Harry were playing a game of Exploding Snap while Hermione sat reading the Daily Prophet, scanning the page for news on Voldemort's whereabouts. Neville and Ginny were talking about NEWT Herbology. Soon, the conversation turned to a subject Ginny did not want to discuss.

"So…are you still dating Dean Thomas from Gryffindor, Gin?" Ron asked casually, trying to look only remotely interested as he cleared away the cards.

Ginny rolled her eyes and replied patiently, "Ron, I don't need you analysing my relationships like I'm an eleven year old."

"I just wanted to know," Ron replied obstinately.

"To tell you the truth, Dean is a two timing creep," Ginny explained frowning, "So I ditched him."

Looking slightly relieved, Ron said, "Well make sure you date someone…different."

He gave Harry a quick glance which no-one noticed.

Harry put the packet of cards in his robe pocket and turned to face Ron.

"So how are _you_ and Hermione getting on now you're dating?" Harry asked Ron.

Hermione put down her paper quickly while Ron's face turned red.

"We're getting along fine," Hermione replied coolly watching her boyfriend shuffle in his seat uncomfortably.

Ginny suppressed a smirk when she saw her brother's face. Ron and Hermione had only started dating at the end of sixth year and he was still uncomfortable about other people knowing. Now, he was in the spotlight thanks to Harry.

"Er…yeh. We're getting along great," Ron said quietly.

"Are you?"

A cold voice interrupted the conversation coming from a tall boy with platinum blonde hair and deep grey eyes standing at the doorway.

"Who asked _you_ Malfoy?" Harry said his voice now low and cold.

"No-one," snarled Draco, "But I find it interesting that a Mudblood and poverty-stricken weasel are dating."

Ginny, Harry and Ron were on their feet, wands in hand ready to attack.

"DON'T!" Hermione cried, standing in front of the trio, "Ignore him, he's not worth it."

Slowly everyone sat down, Harry's wand still clasped in his hand. Malfoy smirked at their reaction as they all glared back.

"Buggar off Malfoy," Ginny spat, angry he'd offended her family, friend and brother.

"Why another Weasley," sneered Draco, "Still living in a dump with all your brothers, eh? Your dad can't afford much can he?"

"That's it," Harry said standing up alongside Ginny.

"Please Harry, Ginny. No magic," begged Hermione pinning Ron down on his seat with great difficulty.

"Don't worry Hermione. I don't need magic," Ginny said firmly, advancing towards Draco. A second later, the red-head raised her hand and slapped Draco sharply across his cheek.

"Wow!" whispered Ron, surprised at what his sister had done.

Harry lowered his wand slowly, staring at Ginny in amazement.

Draco froze, perplexed, for a few moments and then regaining his composure, gave Ginny the dirtiest look he could muster and left the compartment rubbing his red cheek without another word.

Ginny stood still, surprised at her sudden attack.

"I couldn't have done it better myself," Harry said suddenly, smiling at Ginny.

"Harry!" protested Hermione as Ginny smiled back.

"Come on Hermione! Malfoy was asking for it," grinned Ron.

"I know but Draco is going to make this year hell for you now Ginny has…" started Hermione but stopped when she realized no-one was listening and fell quiet while the others re-called what had just happened.

& - & - & - & - &

A few hours later, the train's speed slowed down as it approached the station. Outside, the sky was growing dark and it was pouring with rain.

Gathering their possessions together, Ron and Hermione made their way to the front of the train ready to direct lost first years to the boats in the lashing rain, being their job as Head Boy and Girl.

"Hermione, can't we wait a few minutes?" Ron complained, looking out the nearest window, "It's miserable out there."

"Come on, Ron," the Head Girl replied impatiently, stepping out onto the platform. Reluctantly Ron followed.

Harry, Ginny and Neville followed the crowd out of the train five minutes later and sprinted to the nearest carriage through the pelting rain.

While waiting for the carriages to start moving, Ginny smiled when she saw Hermione giving Ron orders in the terrible weather while he frowned.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked, looking out the window.

"Hermione is good at keeping my brother in order," Ginny laughed, "She's like my mum!"

"But they do make a good pair," Harry added, as the sodden pair walked towards the carriage.

"Despite the arguments," Ginny said quietly.

"I'm bloody soaked!" Ron exclaimed entering the carriage.

A very wet Hermione followed, her robes dripping and her hair lank and frizzy.

"What a nightmare," she muttered.

When all Hogwarts students were ready to leave, the horseless carriages slowly made progress up the steep, rocky hill towards the magnificent castle.

& - & - & - & - &

After the Sorting had taken place, the students fell silent as Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat, ready to make his traditional speech.

"I am delighted to see you all again for yet another school year," Dumbledore began, gazing at the students, "And welcome first years to Hogwarts. As usual, Professor Filch would like to remind pupils that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone. This year, the staff have decided to hold a special event for fifth, sixth and seventh years as a treat because this is a crucial year with hard studying and exams."

At this sentence, the older students listened intently to their tall Headmaster, surprised at this change.

"It is arranged…" Dumbledore continued, "…that a Christmas Ball will take place on the 25th December, something different than the normal festivities. More information will be given near the time."

Albus continued talking while students started whispering to each other about the interesting news.

A few moments later, Dumbledore announced 'Let the feast begin!' and the empty plates and goblets on the House tables filled to the brim with pumpkin juice and a wide selection of food.

Everyone at Gryffindor table was discussing the oncoming Ball which seemed ages away. Harry was tucking into a roast dinner while talking to his friends.

"I hope we don't have to wear dress robes," he said with a look of mock horror.

"Merlin I can't stand those," Ron replied, "I looked really daft in fifth year."

"He wanted to look good for Hermione," Ginny whispered to Harry who smiled.

After dinner, some Gryffindors went up to the common-room and were welcomed by a large crackling fire giving off warmth.

Wanting an early night, Ginny headed up to the Girls Dorm after saying good night to the others. She unpacked her trunk, got changed and climbed into bed wearily.

It was very quiet in the Dorm because all her room-mates were down stairs and she lay on the bottom bunk thinking about what had happened that day.

_Malfoy deserved what he got today. He's a smug prat who thinks the word revolves around him and had no right to slag off my family like that. We may not be the wealthiest family like the Malfoys but we understand love which is something Draco will never have._

_I'm not looking forward to this Ball that much. I mean its months away and there will be lots of couples. I'll be alone now Dean has run off with that platinum blonde from Hufflepuff. Brilliant. I now begin my life as a lonely spinster…_

"Ginny?" Hermione called, making the red-head jump.

"Uh…yes?" Ginny replied a little startled.

"Ron's taking me out for lunch to Hogsmeade next weekend," Hermione announced.

"Is it that 'romantic' restaurant with tacky decorations?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Yes," the brunette replied half-heartedly, "But it's not tacky. What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired," Ginny said quickly, averting Hermione's gaze.

"Gin, I'm your best friend. You can tell me," Hermione insisted, "Is it about Dean?"

"I wasn't the one that broke up with him," explained Ginny, "Dean wrote me a letter during the summer saying he was seeing Francesca White from Hufflepuff. And now the Ball…it just reminds me how much I liked Dean and miss him."

Hermione looked at her friend with sympathy while Ginny wiped her watery eyes.

"Gin, you've got to forget that creep," she said gently, "He's a coward. He ditched you by _letter_ and didn't even have the decency to talk to you face to face. You deserve better than Dean Thomas."

Ginny smiled at Hermione and appreciated her friend's advice.

"I'll wait until I find 'the one'," she said, "You and Ron are perfect together."

Hermione blushed slightly at these words thinking Ginny was joking but her friend's face was serious and kind.

Ginny had changed over the past two years. She was more confident, independent and defended her family and friends like a true Gryffindor. She was more mature and was not the small, shy eleven year old Hermione once knew.

Ginny had gotten over her crush on Harry and had been in two long lasting relationships helping to develop her character and a more sensitive side to her. She had faced love, loss, peril and fun over the past years helping to make her more confident about herself which had showed a lot today.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had noticed this which made them respect her more and they didn't think of her as the most quiet or youngest of the group anymore.

Hermione yawned and managed to say, "I think I'll just go to bed, Gin,"

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Hermione smiled warmly as she climbed into bed and hoped Ginny found 'the one' soon, even though she had a secret feeling she already knew.

& - & - & - & - &

**A/N: **This was great fun to write and I've already started writing chapter 2. I would love to know what you think, constructive criticism welcome. So review! Please?

Aerwen


End file.
